Twin Veela's
by Lil'-Brunette71
Summary: Hermione finds out she's been adopted by her aunt and uncle and now she must go live with her real parents..the Zabini's not sure how to feel about her new changes she finds herself being pulled by one of her bro's friends DM/HZ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is the typical story of Hermione's private adoption but there was a secret behind it all you have to read to find out……

Today was her 17 th birthday and Hermione was overjoyed. She lay in bed and let herself drift over the many new things she could do now outside of school, being of age to use her wand now. Finally she decided it was time to get up. Stretching as she rose out of bed and made her way to her window, Hermione opened them to let the morning air drift into her room , making the smell of her mothers garden float in. She gave one last stretch and made her way to her bathroom to ready from the day.

Once she was done showering she went to dry her hair, only to notice something different, her hair was now jet black and in cute ringlets that went down to her ears. "Oh my god! Mom something's happened to me quickly!" she hollered. And that wasn't all, her chest grew in sizes as well as her height. She now stood 5'11 with a D cup. Her eye that she noticed were violet, traveled down a little further and she noticed her body was in short, perfect. A nice curvy figure and long legs, its almost model like, she thought

There was a rush of footsteps as her mother and father burst into her en-suite bathroom. Her father opened and closed her mouth before a firm line settled on his lips. He shook his head and looked to his wife, "I will let you handle this, see you downstairs," he said.

Hermione looked at her mother, "What was daddy talking about mom?"

"Hermione I have something to tell you, I am not your mother, I'm your aunt and my husband is your uncle," she replied, looking at the girl she raised as her own.

"What? You must be joking!" Hermione said, suddenly feeling angry.

"I'm afraid its true, your mother is my sister, Silvia Elizabeth Granger Zabini, Zabini is her married name." Her aunt said t her in a clam voice. Her hand went to Hermione's shoulder, "how about you go get dressed and we can continue this downstairs, we still have 3 hours before my sister arrives," and then she turned and walked away.

Hermione stood fuming at herself in the mirror, but a part of her wanted to know why all the secrets, then it hit her, she had a brother, Blaise.

Sighing to herself, she towel dried herself off and threw on a blue halter top and a black mini skirt, then slipped on a pair of black strappy sandals. The shirt seemed a little too tight now in the chest area but she had no other shirts that would fit her tits anymore. She applied some smoky gray eye shadow and black eyeliner, and to top it all off cherry lip-gloss. Her hair needless to say was perfect, as she left her black curls the way they were. Finally deciding she was done prepping herself, she walked downstairs for breakfast.

Her aunt and uncle were waiting for her, neither of them talked while she sat herself down. After they had finished eating and the plates were in the dishwasher her aunt sat down across from Hermione and started the long story.

"It happened a long time ago when you were still a baby, newborn. The war was upon us and your mother had jut put you down with your twin brother Blaise for bed. She went to her room and fell asleep to and while dreaming had a vision. In that vision the dark lord had broken into your room and stole you from your bed. From there he raised you to kill and cause great destruction, because you my child are part veela. And veela's carry old magic in their blood, it runs through your veins as we speak, and it was what lifted the glamour charm placed upon you. He then had you kill your family and a part of your soul was killed with your brother. Your mother felt the best thing was for us to disappear until the time was right, and now it seems that time is now. You will be returning to your home and taught about your heritage and your skills and life as a veela. Your mother will be there to help you through this a lot better than me anyway, out of all pureblooded people born in the Granger line, I was the only squib. That's why your mother and father sent you to be with me, so you could keep away from the danger of the dark lord and raise you to be healthy." Her aunt said, and she started to cry.

"You are like a daughter to us and it pains us to let you go but you must be where you belong, with your true mother and father," her uncle finally said.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes and she quickly brushed them away, " I guess I will go pack," she said and then left.

Upstairs she could hear her aunt crying still as she packed her school supplies into her trunk. Shakin her head she continued to pack her personal items away, upon seeing the clothing like her bras that would never fit again, she threw the out, mentally telling reminding herself to ask her mother to take her shopping for new clothes that fit.

A while later there was a cry for joy downstairs and Hermione heard her aunt talking to who Hermione presumed to be her mother in a girly kind of way. Taking a deep breath Hermione had her stuff float down the stairs and into the living room.

There stood a beautiful woman with raven colored hair but had the same eyes as her aunt, a warm honey brown. Hermione noticed that although she didn't get the looks of her mother, her body was near identical. Slowly a small smile came to Hermione's face as she suddenly felt her mothers happy feelings wash over her. Taking a step closer her mother walked the rest of the way to her and threw her arms around her beautiful daughter and burst into tears. Hermione suddenly pulled her mother and burst into tears too. All the feelings and emotions were overloading her system.

It was a while yet before they could step away and great each other properly and by then tea was ready. Linking their arms together Hermione and her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday my darling," Silvia said to her daughter.

A faint blush fell upon Hermione's cheek as she thanked her mother. She took a sip of her tea, " So I will be living back home with you, father and Blaise?" she finally asked.

Her mother looked at her and smiled before nodding and saying," Yes, your father and brother wanted to be here just things got busy at your father's company and Blaise went to help."

Hermione looked to her aunt and uncle, "Will we see each other again?" she asked.

They smiled at her and said, "whenever you want, plus there is also holiday's still."

She smiled too and then looked to her mother, "well lets go then, I have all my stuff packed right now, but I need some new clothing, I've outgrown some things," she said with a small smile.

"Well we best be off , it appears we have a buy day ahead of us," Silvia said to her sister and brother-in-law.

"Yes, we will talk to you later then big sis," Hermione's aunt said to her mother.

With that Hermione and her mother went to the fireplace and her luggage was set first. Then her mother stepped into the fireplace and said in a clear voice "Zabini Manor!" and she disappeared. When it was her turn she gave her aunt and uncle a hug good-bye and repeated her mothers actions, and she too disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The manor Hermione noticed was very classical in all the main parts of the building but in the personal rooms and places including the kitchen everything was very modern. It was like her parents wanted to make an impression of wealth on their company, but behind closed doors they reveled in the new technologies of both worlds.

This pleased Hermione the most because she couldn't imagine living life without things that were familiar like her ipod and computer and the flat screen T.V in her new room.

Her mother briefly showed her some rooms as she lead Hermione to her room on her birthday before she was whisked away in their elegant flying horse draw carriage to go shopping. Hermione's swore her eyes would never shut as she gazed in minor terror of the ground beneath them.

In a short time they had landed and Hermione imagined herself kissing the ground under her feet, but she realized it wasn't so bad flying that way. She turned to her mother and lead her to her favorite shops.

20 dress robes, 40 pairs of short skirts and mini's, 60 pairs of tops of all styles and different colors,40 pairs of pants and 35 pairs of shoes later Hermione and her mother walked into the woman's lingerie store. There Hermione picked out all sorts of different styles of bras and underwear, blues, reds, emerald, peach, purple, black, and a few assorted colored ones of each set. Also at her mothers insistence, she bought teddies and nighty's some in silk, satin, a leather outfit, see though ones and a few garter belts, all in various colors as well. As they left that store Silvia said she needed new make up and so the left to get make up and soon accessories like earrings, necklaces, toe rings, belly button rings, rings, hair pins and accessories. By the time they left they were exhausted and decided to head home and return the next day for her and Blaise's school supplies.

Once they landed a house elf came out to greet them and took care of their belongings while they went inside for a cup of tea.

"Soon your father will be home, he's missed you so much Hermione and you coming back means the world to him," her mother said as they sat down for their afternoon tea. Hermione just nodded her head poiltely but has a sad smile on her face.

"I wish I could have grown up with you mom, there is so much I don't know," Hermione said.

"Well how about we worry about the past a little bit later tell me about yourself," her mother said. And so began their long over due talk.

What seemed like hours later and fully updated on each others lives, Hermione and Silvia rose to greet the two men of the house, Hermione's father and brother.

Sabastian Zabini stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his daughter after many years have passed. The breath escaped him a moment until he remembered to breath. He looked like the spitting image of himself, the hair, the eyes, her smile, he graceful appearance, and without warning he broke into sobs before grabbing her and pulling her into a giant hug.

Once again she was overwhelmed with emotions and started crying too. Hermione hugged her father for the first time and felt safe and like she was finally at home. After a few minutes they pulled away and Hermione turned to her twin brother. Blaise had a few tears in his eyes too, as he walked over and gently pulled his little sister into a hug. In her ear he whispered, "It's about time you came home, we've missed you, I knew there was something special about you at school, I just didn't know what."

Pulling away Hermione smiled up at her family, "together at last" she said before her belly rumbled.

Everyone erupted with laughter and began walking to the dinning room.

"I guess it's a good thing I had messaged the house elves of my arrival and for dinner to be ready," Sabastian said with a chuckle.

Smiling Hermione said, "can we not go formal tonight?"

"Sure honey," her father said.

They all sat down and Hermione took her place between her parents and across from her brother, it felt so right to Hermione. After her father rang a tiny bell food suddenly appeared on their plates.

After a hearty 7-course supper the family retreated to the sitting room for a glass of wine. There they at down and Hermione and her brother were given birthday presents from their folks. They each got matching bird-like pendants and a book on veela's each and Blaise was given a new top-notch broom that hasn't even hit the stores, and Hermione was given a key and a emerald bracelet.

Looking puzzled, Hermione looked up questioningly to her parents. Smiling her father said, "Your brother told us how you like books at school so we are giving you your own private library,"

Hermione nearly fell over in shock before jumping up and kissing her parents and then pouncing on her brother and gave him the biggest hug and kiss in the world. "This is the best Birthday ever!" she exclaimed.

Later after spending more hours talking with her father and brother Hermione was ready for bed, saying goodnight she made her way to her new room, and changing into a nighty she brushed her teeth and crawled into bed.

The next morning Hermione woke to a knock on the door. "who is it?" she asked.

"Blaise," came the response.

"Come in," she said, pulling to covers up a little more.

The door opened and in walked not only Blaise but his best friend Draco Malfoy……


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaise gave an apologetic mile before going and sitting on the couch in her room. He watched as a blush spread across his sister's cheeks before he motioned for Draco to sit down on the couch too.

"Good morning little sister," Blaise said with a smile, letting her know he was teasing her.

Laughing, Hermione smiled before climbing out of bed and moving to her now packed closet. "Only by 6 minutes," she said. She looked back to she Draco staring at her. "Good morning Draco," He gulped visibly before putting a smile on and saying good morning back.

"You look impressed," Hermione stated before turning back to grab a white skirt, white tank top, white sandals, and to top it off….green bra and panties (bet you were thinking white lol). Draco raised his eyebrows at his friend, who shrugged and smirked at his buddy.

Going behind a screen Hermione changed into her clothes. "So whats the plan for today, I know mother wants to go back to Diagon Alley for our school stuff, care to join us Draco?" she said. He nodded mutely. She stepped out from behind the screen and went to her beauty table and quickly applied some light make-up and her favorite cherry gloss. Checking her hair she used her want and spelled it into its neat little curls before turning to the guys.

"Im famished and breakfast is about to start," Blaise said, he looked back and forth between his sister and his friend before getting up, "I came to wake you for breakfast, Mia,"

Smiling softly at her brother's new nickname for her she walked to her brother and Draco and looped her arms through theirs before saying, "lets not keep your stomach waiting," before pulling them along to the dinning room.

While walking downstairs, a smell suddenly hit her, it was delicious it smelled of wilderness and a fresh breeze, with a hint of peppermint. Turning to Draco, because she had hugged her brother and he didn't smell this good, she stopped and smelled him again, just to be sure. All of a sudden her body was going a-wire, her blood burned through her and an irresistible ache started in her, a thirst. And then her brother was holding her back while she turned on Draco, about to kiss him.

Once she stepped away from him Hermione locked eyes with her brother, fury rose within her and she was about to attack Blaise for taking her away from something that smelled so good and driving her crazy. But her father intervened and took her off her brothers hands. He pulled her into his office and sat her down in a chair.

Almost instantly she broke into tears, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I just smelt something that made my blood boil and knew I must ….take it," Hermione said.

"It's perfectly all right my darling, its probably the smell of your mate, its surprising that it would be Draco, and you would find your mate so soon, but now you don't have to go through the hardships of finding you true mate."

"So this is natural?" Hermione asked wiping a tear away.

"Of course, and once you complete your transformation you will be able to control your emotions, but there are some thing's you will go through, you will receive a new sense of, sight, smell, you may or may not be able to feel other's emotions, your hearing will improve. And finally when you bond with your mate you will take his blood and he will take yours, once he has fangs. But it will happen when you are in the throws of passion and both of you must be prepared because it will take a toll on your bodies. I know there are a lot of things you don't understand but when you read up on them you will begin to, and don't be scared of your feelings for your mate, just make sure you tell him before anything to serious happens. If you turn him into your mate for eternity without his compliance during the mating act then for eternity you will thirst for his blood and you will never be quenched,. And if your mate refuses you, you will die lonely and hollow, never having been able to have children with anyone else."

Hermione looked at her father in shock , "This is very serious father, what if he wont accept me?" she asked.

"Have no fear my darling, if he doesn't refuse you papa will make him sorry," he father said, making Hermione laugh.

"Lets go for breakfast," suggested Hermione, she got up and lead her father the way.

Draco looked up at Hermione with curiosity as she came into the dinning room and sat down into her spot next to her father and mother and on the opposite side of himself and Blaise.

"I apologize Draco for my actions, I would like to explain them to you in a more appropriate setting," Hermione aid as she sat down and slowly began eating. He jut nodded hi head and continued eating.

After breakfast was over Hermione went outside and viewed the grounds. It was a beautiful day out and she really wanted to settle down and get a tan. But first they needed to go to Diagon Alley and get their school supplies.

She turned to go back inside and wait for her parents with her brother and Draco. When they finally came down and were ready to go the all climbed into a bigger carriage than last time. Hermione wasn't as scared as last time and actually looked outside to enjoy the view.

Once they had arrived at Diagon Alley Hermione, Blaise and Draco decided to go to the dressmaker's shop while their parents went to gather the rest of their school things. Upon walking into the store there tood three others waiting to get sized for their new robes. And they were none other than Harry Potter , Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny Weasley. They all stared at them as they walk into the store. Ginny locked eyes on the new trio and lingered on Hermione. Its almost as if she thought she knew it was Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily.

Draco smirked before he looked into Hermione's eyes. "None of your business," he said, before bringing an arm up and around Hermione's waist. She looked nervously at him before turning back to the tri in front of her. "By the way, where is Granger, lost her?" he asked them, smirking at them.

Harry Ron and Ginny all shared a look between them and then Ginny turned back and said, "she disappeared."

"I could help you find her," Draco offered, sounding like he knew a secret, which of course he did.

"Alright Malfoy what are you talking about," Harry said.

"What if I told you I know exactly where Hermione is?" Draco asked, He looked at Blaise and smiled at him as he pulled Hermione closer.

Hermione who was feeling like a rat about to be caught in a trap, was starting to get a little dizzy being so close to Draco and inhaling him with every breath. She needed to gain some control, but she didn't want to pull away, and so she did the only thing she could do, she grabbed hold of her brother's hand and squeezed.

Blaise focus turned from the argument to his sister. He seen her get dizzy and felt the conflict she had going on inside of her. He tightened his hold on her hand and stood closer to her so she could lean on him for more support. She smiled for a moment before she closed her eyes again. He watched her move back into Draco, pressing herself into him. He shook his head before he turned his attention to the ordeal.

" This is you're Hermione Granger, or should I say Hermione Zabini." Draco said proudly.

The three friends burst into laughter. "She looks nothing like our Hermione, and our Hermione wouldn't be standing that close to you Malfoy, she'd be trying to hex you to death for even touching her," Ron said.

Hermione snapped into focus and looked at her former friends, wait she thought since when did I start thinking of them as former? I guess now once they find out the truth. "its true, its me Hermione, I look the way I do because I'm part veela, and on my 17th birthday I began the transformation every veela has to undergo. And this here is my twin brother Blaise. And this is as you know Draco, but he's not just my brothers friend, he is my new friend and I found out this morning, that he's my mate." She said, smirking at the last part.

I wonder what happens next….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews hehehe I actually wrote all 3 in one night boy was I tired lol, but im already working on chapter 4 and almost done, so keep and eye out….lil'brunette71

Hermione looked around and watched everyone's actions. Blaise started to smile at her and Draco, realizing his best friend will probably marry his sister in the future. Draco had a faint blush on his cheeks at the mate part but he smiled down at her and gave her a small kiss on her lips. But the new golden trio's anger rose.

"You traitorist bitch!" Ginny screamed drawing her wand on her old friend.

"How could you Hermione, you are nothing but a slut!" Ronald yelled.

But Harry's reaction was worst to Hermione, he simply stared at her with pure hatred before turning away and walking out the door. The two siblings glanced at each other and followed Harry out the door. "This isn't over," Ginny whispered as she walked by Hermione and out the door.

A tear fell from Hermione's eye before she wiped them away. "Oh well, what can you do, if they cant understand then they weren't true friends after all," Hermione said before walking further into the store and going through the school robes to find ones she liked. The boys looked at each other and followed her into the school robe section. But something was bothering Blaise, when Ginny had walked by him he caught her scent and he could hardly breath, the sweet smell of honey and lilacs drifted to him and made his heart clench. It couldn't be, could it? He thought.

Coming out with 10 gray, 10 blue, 10 red and 10 black robes, for Draco and Blaise instead of red they got green ones. They were done and their robes were being sent to their houses to be packed for school the next day.

"Well what do you want to do now, mother and father are already getting the rest of our things, you guys want to go get some ice cream?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," they said together before laughing.

The walked to the ice cream parlor and sat down at the tables eating their cones.

Hermione was almost done her ice cream when she said suddenly, "Oh, I almost forgot in all the excitement of me coming back home, I made Head Girl!"

"That's great Mia," Blaise said smiling at her, "especially since Draco is Head Boy too,"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed giving Draco a huge smile.

He smiled back at her before his features turned serious, "So it's true what you said before about me being your mate?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad told me before when I first tried to kiss you," Hermione said.

"So you still have to finish your transformation," he stated.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile.

"What all can you do so far?" Draco asked.

"Well I can see better, hear better, smells hit me all the time, I have a heightened tastes, and I can feel other peoples emotions," Hermione replied. "But I have more to come, so does Blaise,"

Draco looked to Blaise and raised his eyebrow.

Blaise smirked, "I was going to tell you, it started on my birthday with Hermione's. Although I still have to find my mate still, I have all the same things going on with me, I guess you are lucky that you're not my mate Draco," Blaise chuckled and took another lick of his ice cream.

Draco blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah good thing," he said, " I'm not into guys."

Everyone started laughing but were interrupted but a quiet, "Ahem." Turning they found the Zabini's waiting for them. All their things shrunken into two bags. "Are you ready to go?" Sabastian asked. They all looked at each other and nodded. They all got up and left to go back to their carriage and fly home.

Once they got in the three of them went to Blaise's room, which was across the hall from hers. She checked it out, taking in the different shades of blue's and greens with a touch of silver. She went and laid down on his king size canopy bed and turned on the T.V with her wand. Flipping to a music station, she got up and started to dance to her favorite song "Outta my head (ay ya ya)" by Ashley Simpson. The guys watched her dance for a few minutes before Draco looked towards Blaise shrugged his shoulders and got up to dance with Hermione.

Hermione could smell Draco's sex appeal as he came to dance with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her hips to him in a quick grind, coaxing him to move his hips with hers. He caught on and brought his hands to her hips they moved together as if they were made for each other.

Blaise shook his head and left them to dance while he went and packed his school stuff into his trunk. A part of him was a little jealous that Hermione found her mate so quickly. Now he had to sit by idly and watch his two best friends be happy together. But then he thought of that smell that was drawn to him in the shop. Could Ginny be his life mate? If so it would be hard trying to convince her.

Finally after a while they stopped dancing and crashed onto the couch. Hermione laughed as Blaise quirked an eyebrow at her. "We need to do something fun." Hermione stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Blaise asked.

"Clubbing," Hermione replied, "it will be fun and maybe you will find your life mate."

"I think I already have," Blaise said.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed together. "Who?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny Weasly," was his only reply.

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "So we are going to need to convince her to accept you and let her know that you are a good guy, and then break it to her about the life mate part, otherwise she will freak out on you," Hermione said after a moment, "And I have the prefect idea, we will go to the club she always goes to just so you can make a first impression." Blaise thought about it and nodded his head. "Great you guys get ready and I will meet you in an hour," Hermione said. And then she left the room.

"You should ask her," Blaise said to Draco as they picked out their clothes for the night's upcoming events.

"Yeah, I'm planning on doing that tonight when we go out," Draco said.

"But just to be brotherly, if you hurt her in any way, beware," Blaise remarked.

"I think I would be more worried about her hurting me," said Draco. Blaise just laughed and went to change. "So new powers that must be cool, would I get any when me and Mia mate?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but which ones I don't know, some mates get all their spouses powers and others only a few of them. But when you mate you share your mate's immunity to diseases, including the one of your spouse's venomous bite. And you share an extended life span, unfortunately if you choose not to mate then the veela will never be able to mate with any other person, nor be able to have kids, in short they become sterile." Blaise explained.

"And what of the veela's mate, what will happen if they don't mate? Will they be able to have kids and go on with their life?" Draco asked curiously.

"Fortunately yes, they get to carry on with their life while their soul mate is left hollow and eventually over time, drive mad and die off. These are things you need to consider before you mate with Mia," Blaise said, his voice serious.

Draco nodded his head and went to get changed into the clothes he was going to wear.

Meanwhile Hermione was looking into her closet for something to wear, going past her skirts, and pants, and into her dresses. Finally she found a hot red one that when worn on her it was like a second skin that was 5 inches above her knees. Taking the dress out of the closet she pulled out a pair of red and black strappy 3-inch heels and some hair accessories to pin up her hair. She then went into her grand bathroom and had a steamy hot shower before stepping out and magically drying her body and hair off. She then slipped into the dress and heels before turning to the mirror. She then magically pinned her hair up so that her black trendles hung down to help frame her face. Then she applied some silver shimmer eyeshadow, sparkles around the corners of her eyes and her cherry lip-gloss. Taking one last look in the mirror she walked back to her brothers room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Draco called.

Draco and Blaise moved side by side to greet her and see if she approved of heir outfits, especially since they didn't know if they were going to a muggle or wizard club. Hermione smiled with approval at their choice, Draco had a black green and silver dress shirt with casual black pants. And Blaise had a forest green dress shirt with black dress pants. Both looked extremely hot and Hermione couldn't help but feel that Ginny would definitely approve too.

"Gorgeous, guys, now lets go," Hermione said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Many apologize people, I haven't been able to find the time to actually sit down a get a new chapter to my stories but im sick right now and got a few idea's so bare with me thank you.

Chapter 5

Hermione lead the boys to the front lawn and grabbed both their hands she appertated them into alley in downtown London. She let go of their hands and started walking to a door that was behind them, she knocked twice and waited.

A few minutes later the door opened and a bulky guy answered, his face was set in a frown when he spotted the three of them. "What do you want?" he barked.

"Hey Lox its Hermione," Hermione said. She smiled at him and waited patiently.

"You aren't Hermione, you look nothing like her," Lox stated.

"The looking the same is definitely true, I'm half veela, I had a glamour spell put on me and when I turned 17 the spell wore off and this is what my true self looks like," Hermione explained, "If you don't believe me ask me anything Hermione would only know."

"What did I ask Hermione when I first spoke to her?" he asked with a smirk.

"Are you too sister's I always wanted to have a three-some with sisters" Hermione said immediately, "And you were referring to me and Ginny,"

Lox's eyes bugged as he looked at her, "Minnie you are totally hot," he opened the door wider so they could go through.

"Thank you Lox, this is my twin Blaise and his friend Draco, my mate." She introduced as they walked into the club. Once they were in Hermione turned to Lox and asked, "Have you see Ginny in here yet?"

"Yeah I let her in about 20 minutes ago," he replied.

Hermione nodded her head and pulled the boys towards a door that said: "Blank". She held her hand to the door and pressed her palm against it. Her hand glowed for a split second before the door opened up and loud music hit them. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and dragged them to a private booth that had the layout of the club. A waitress came up immediately after they sat down and took their orders.

"Okay so here is the plan, I am going to go sit with Ginny and talk to her, explain what's going on and get her to trust me again. I'm going to signal you when she is ready for you to come to our table, I will introduce Draco as my mate and Blaise I will introduce you last, so she has time to get over the shock of me and Draco and get some breathing room in before she meets you. Once we all get settled and she gets more comfortable around you guys, Blaise will ask her to dance. That's all I got, I have to rely on my brother to get the girl." Hermione explained.

Just then Hermione spotted Ginny. "Okay that's my cue, she coming off the dance floor, when I order a drink from the table is when you two make your way over, so make sure you are watching," she said as she slid out of the booth.

Draco and Blaise were still silent as they watched her wave her way through the crowded club. "She is one hell of a girl, how long do you think it took her to think that up?" Draco asked.

"Dunno, don't care, I just want to know if it will work. And I hope I don't do anything to screw this up," Blaise said watching the girl with fire for hair.

Hermione walked up to Ginny and tapped her shoulder. "Can we talk?" she asked when Ginny turned around to see who it was.

Ginny just rolled her eyes with disgust and turned away.

"If it were you Gin I would at least listen to your side of the story." Hermione stated, sounding hurt.

Ginny's shoulders slumped a bit and she turned around to her old best friend. "Yeah okay, you're right. Let's go sit down." She said and led the way to an empty table.

"So shoot tell me what's going on," Ginny said, at least trying to sound a bit interested in what Hermione had to say.

"Well it started on my birthday, I woke up and went to have a shower like I always do, only when I looked in the mirror I was changed, I had this new face and hair and body and no clue as to how I got this way, so I of course screamed for my mom and dad. My mom told me the truth, that I was a veela and that she and my dad were actually my aunty and uncle, my aunty is a squib and her sister is a pureblood. So I found out my parents were the Zabini's, that my mom had a vision that Voldemort was going to kidnap me and make me do terrible things, killing everyone that I know and love now, including my own family. It eventually killed half my soul when I killed my twin, Blaise. So my mom and dad hid me away, and sent me to my aunt and uncles, to make sure I was brought up with morals and dignity and the kindness they would have taught me, and most importantly to make sure I was safe from harm. Lot of good that was when we teamed up with harry but I wouldn't change that for the world. I just hope you don't blame me for things I had no control over, just know that I am the same person you know and love, just prettier."

"Wow," was all Ginny could say for a moment. Then she said," So what's going on with you and Draco Malfoy if you are the same person?"

"That is a bit more complicated. You know some details about being a veela right?" Hermione said. She waited for Ginny to nod her head. "Well in the whole world there is only one person they can love, have kids with, and that's their mate. So I'm a veela and Draco is my mate, I can't be wit anyone else in the rest of the world, I will become sterile if my mate should choose not to mate with me and I will dye empty and alone. If Draco were to mate with me, and Blaise were to find his mate out of all the people in the world, then the mates will get some of the powers of their veela partners and they will be immune to diseases and have an extended life, be able to have a family, but its all very serious. And with Draco it is very hard to keep my instinct at bay and not ravish him. But it is a very serious matter, I can't live without him Gin, I would rather die than live with that option."

This was the part where Hermione was waiting for, stay friends or get rejected and let Blaise deal with winning his mate over some how. But as she watched tears come to Ginny's eyes she knew she had her best friend back.

"OH Minnie" Ginny sobbed wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck and hugging her.

"Shh, it's okay Gin, I forgive you, and I don't blame you. Are we okay now?" Hermione said, soothing her friend. Her hand came up behind her friends back and hailed waitress. She came over right away and took Hermione's order.

"Of course," Ginny said, pulling back and giving a sniff.

"Good, do you mind terribly if Draco and Blaise join us, I kind of left them to come talk to you, so they must be getting a bit bored." Hermione said.

"Okay." Ginny said after a moment.

So a little change of plans but at least everything is working its way out, Hermione thought. As she watched the two figures stand up and make their way over to the table.

"Im nervous," Ginny said.

"Don't be, im here with you and I promise nothing is going to happen, we are just going to have a few drinks, dance a bit and actually take the time to get to know the guys, okay."

"Okay," Gin said.

The guys showed up at that time and took their seats. "Hey Mia," Blaise said, "we thought we seen you head this way. I hope you two have been able to make up?"

"Yes definitely, thank you guys for giving me some space." Hermione said to the guys.

"Draco, you know Ginny, Ginny this is my mate Draco, I hope any differences we all had in the past can be put behind us like adults," Hermione said. She watched Ginny smile tentatively at Draco while he gave her a full blown smile that made Hermione's knees weak. Gaining some control of herself, she indicated to Ginny at Blaise. "This in my big brother Blaise," Hermione introduced.

"Hello," Ginny said. Blaise picked up her had and gently placed a kiss on it before putting it back down on her lap and said, " Hello," in return.

Hermione looked at everyone around the table, quite pleased with herself. Ginny she noticed couldn't keep her eyes off of Blaise and Draco looked like he wanted to say or do something but just didn't know how to start or where.

"Draco you should come dance with me." Hermione stated.

"Sure," He said as he got up to pull the chair out for her.

He took her hand and they made it through the crowd to the dance floor. A fast song started and Hermione mindlessly started dance to it, only listening to the beat. Moving up against and with Draco as his hands wrapped around her waist. She was so content just being in his arms, smelling his scent on her that she didn't notice the song changed to a slow song and those arms were pulling her closer. Opening her eyes she looked up at Draco and at the exact moment they said "will you be my boyfriend/girlfriend." They both started laughing and Hermione said softly, "Of course," before pulling his head down so their lips could meet in a soft kiss.

Hermione started the kiss out gently but soon she wanted more, and kissed him harder, faster. Her hands trailer up to his fine hair and grasped it pulling him closer as she moved closer. His scent filled her head and her instinct told her to take him. But she held off and pulled back from the kiss.

"Wow, talk about knocking you on your ass kind of kiss," Draco said.

"Definitely. It was a little bit easier to pull back this time. Otherwise we would be back in my room. And I don't think we are ready for that just yet." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Not just yet, I think there are a lot of things I need to think about but it will help with you being my girlfriend, that way we can get to know each other better and more personal." Draco said. "I do believe I brought you out here to dance though so I'd better keep up with my promise." He stated.

Hermione smiled and felt herself being twirled around and started dancing with her man.

Meanwhile Blaise had Ginny blushing as e asked her to dance. He never thought he would see something so cute. And as he pulled her into his arms he knew just by holding her she was his mate. "I've never been so content in my life," Blaise said.

"Really?" Ginny asked. She snuggled closer into him. Something about Blaise compelled her to be close to him, aside from him being extremely attractive.

"So it's true about you being a veela like Mia?" She asked, picking up on his nickname for his sister, she rather liked it too. She remembered what Hermione said to her about being a veela who didn't find their mate. "So what would happen if you found your mate but they didn't mate with you, what would happen to them?" she wondered.

"They would go on living their life like normal, while their mate can never be with another in the world. Most veela's spend their life looking for that special person that's their mate, so when they find them they won't let them go until all the mates options are spent and the veela mate will let them go for the sake of their mate's happiness. But if they mate and become bonded for life nothing else will make sense. It's tragic actually, but me and Mia have been lucky enough to find our mates right off the bat." Blaise said while they danced.

"That's all very sad, but very romantic all the same. But who is your mate?" Ginny asked.

"I shouldn't have said that," Blaise said. He could feel Ginny's emotions rising, with curiosity

"Do I know her?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but you aren't ready for the answers. Can we just drop the subject?" Blaise asked pleadingly, he knew if she asked he would tell her anything.

Not liking the tone Ginny immediately had her guard up. "I don't like being told what to do by people who barely know me who think they know what's good for me. So who is she?" she said, pulling back from his embrace and halting their dancing.

"You," Blaise said quietly before he pulled and walked away leaving a stunned Ginny in his wake.

Draco had seen Blaise talking to Ginny then turn away. Looking down at Hermione in front of him he pulled her to the side and said, "Something went wrong, I'm going to talk to Blaise, can you go talk to Ginny?" He waited as Hermione nodded and turned in the same direction Blaise went.

Hermione walked to Ginny on the dance floor and found her in shock still. Felt it before she'd seen it. But she was still getting used to her powers.

"Hey lets go get a drink," Hermione said.

They made their way to a booth and ordered another round of drinks. Hermione waited a minute before she spoke. "So I take it he told you that you are his mate?" she stated. Ginny nodded her head. "And now you are very shocked and confused?" she stated again. "Well here's what you do, and this is coming from his sister, get you're butt up and go after him. I can feel that you are already pretty into him, and you feel the pull of being his mate, and some part of you was hoping that when I was talking about mates the thought crossed your mind after you met Blaise. He wont hurt you, he's an honest to god good guy and I love him so much after just meeting him and spending time. And as a veela twin sister if you don't do something about him being your other half and you hurt him, I will do something about it." Hermione said.

"I never asked, and you cant tell me what I feel Hermione," Ginny said suddenly temper rising.

"No but you already know what you feel, you just need a little guidance to help you along your path. Otherwise you will never know what could be and regret it for the rest of your life. Now I'm going to find my brother who's in anguish because of you. I wont be your friend any longer if you choose the wrong path." Said Hermione vehemently before she rose from her seat and disappeared into the sea of dancers.

Ginny just sat there mulling things over in her head, knowing that she might not win this fight.

A/N: So I wasn't sure what everyone was expecting I hope this surpasses it all. I really enjoyed writing this chapter; I had many alternate endings and couldn't decide which ones to write. I hope to have another chapter done in the next day or two, depends on the time I have. I love getting reviews so please send. Feel free to send some inspiration, things you might like to read and I'm willing to put into the story line. Things that will make it more interesting for you I'm happy to do. But I'm off to bed, 'Night all!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: than you for your reviews, they were great inspiration for me. Here is my new chapter.

Chapter 6

Hermione found Draco and Blaise back out in the alley, having a heated discussion. The door closed behind her and she went to stand next to them.

"Blaise she will understand, eventually, but right now we need to go, you have to give her time and space. Trust me the whole mate thing is very confusing and a big shock. But she will get over it. For now, don't press her about it, let's go home and get some sleep." Draco said as he gently shook Blaise's shoulder. Looking over his friends shoulder at Hermione, she smiled and grabbed both their hands and disapperated back to the estate.

They walked up to their floor. Hermione went to her room to change and told the guys she would meet them in Blaise's room for a slumber party.

After jumping into a quick shower and magically drying her hair and body she changed into a blue silk night gown that came to a stop above her knees. Then making sure her hair and face were perfect she grabbed her matching robe and slipped on a pair of white slippers and made her way across the hall.

Knocking quietly she waited for the go-ahead before entering the room. "Hey guys," she said as she went and sat on her brother's bed.

Blaise was just pulling his t-shirt down over top of his boxers and just smiled at Hermione. And Draco wasn't wearing any shirt just a pair of grey joggers, making Hermione's mouth water just looking at him.

Clearing her throat she asked, "What do you guys want to do?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and was unresponsive, his mood from the nights incident deteriorating. "Sitting here and moping sounds nice," Blaise said as he sat down on one of the couches in his room.

"Come on man, you're not allowed to give up, give her some time to think about it. From the looks of it she seemed really into you at the club, so just wait and see." Draco said. Draco joined Hermione on the bed.

"Yes besides when I left her she was already mulling things over," Hermione said, knowing it would cheer her brother up.

Blaise, typical guy he was, did perk up at that and sat up straighter, and looked at his sister. "Really, did she say anything else?' he asked.

"She didn't say anything actually, she felt it. She was interested in you long before you told her the truth, so don't pout, be patient and she will come to you." Hermione said.

Blaise was pensive for a few minutes before he jumped up and said "We shall throw a party, and invite the whole Weasley family, and Harry Potter and anyone else we can think of, that way Ginny will show up and we can try again. Do things right."

"Sounds fun," Hermione said, "let me go talk to mom and dad, I know they will agree." She got up and ran out the room, shutting the door behind her.

They guys waited in the room, throwing on some music while they chatted and waited for Hermione came back.

(2 hours later)

Blaise lay passed out on the bed, and Draco on the couch, both having gotten tired of waiting.

Hermione came bursting into the room only to stop in her tracks. Stunned to silence at how cute the guys looked she used her wand and blankets magically appeared and covered the sleeping boys. Then she went to her sleeping boyfriend and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. She smiled down at him and started to pull away and go back to her room when he shifted her way.

Draco sleepily opened his eyes and smiled at Hermione in front of him. "Hey," he said sleepily, "how'd it go?" he reached out and pulled her down on the couch with him, with her lying comfortably on top.

Smiling down at him Hermione said, "As soon as it came out of my mouth my mom started to go into details. And we got caught up. Sorry."

Draco smiled back at her and said, "No worries Mia, we got to hang out and listen to music, talked a bit before we fell asleep. Besides we have all the time in the world to hang out and have fun." His eyes got very serious suddenly.

"What are you thinking of?" Hermione said feeling his rising emotions.

"Can you explain to me about the process to claim your mate?" Draco asked.

"Well from what I'm told it's in 3 steps: 1. the intended mate must clearly acknowledge by saying that they are the veela's mate and accept it; sealing it with a kiss. 2. The veela must mark their mate; the mark will be invisible to the eye except to other veela's, clearly letting anyone else know that you've found your mate. 3. Completing the ritual where the veela and their mate mark each other during sexual intercourse, where the veela's powers will be absorbed and shared into their mate. I've heard that amongst powerful veela's they even get a telepathic link to their mate." Hermione stated. She watched Draco process the information.

"That makes it easier." Draco said finally.

"Makes what easier?" Hermione asked.

"I, Draco Malfoy am the mate to one, Hermione Zabini, I acknowledge and accept her as my mate for all eternity." He said softly and he reached up and pulled her head closer to his before he kissed her slowly, sealing his fate.

Hermione was really stunned by him and she kissed him back. _He did it, oh my goddess; he's going to be my mate _Hermione thought ecstatically. As she was thinking she noticed Draco kiss her deeper, harder. His hands left her head and trailed down to her waist, gripping her tightly as his body came alive and his excitement built.

Hermione felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest as her desire grew inside her. She had never felt like this before in her life, and all he could think of is having Draco in her life forever. She shifted on top of him, moving so she was straddling his hips, her nightgown bunching at her waist.

Draco broke their kiss and moved his mouth to Hermione's neck, trailing hot little kisses down to her collarbone. She moved her head to the side to give him more access whimpering at how good he made her feel. Hermione pulled away from him for a moment and pulled out her wand, he gave her a puzzled look at her before he felt the familiar tug of being apperated.

A second later he found himself in Hermione's room and on her bed, with her still on top but as he watched her, she leaned back and pulled off her gown.

"Wow," he said before reaching for her and pulling her down on top of him, pressing her against him. He rolled them over so he was on top and gave her another heated kiss. His hands moved down her body until he reached her butt and pull her into him. He heard Hermione gasp as she felt his hardness press into her through their clothing. He wanted her so badly.

Hermione kissed and licked on his ear before biting down playfully and ground into Draco with her hips. He growled into her skin and his mouth moved away from her neck and down to her breasts. She moaned his name when he took that first suck on her nipple and a hand came up to knead her other breast. Hermione lifted her feet to Draco's hips and slowly began tugging his pants down. She smirked when he hissed as is erection was no longer being restrained by his joggers. Draco helped her when his pants by kicking them off his ankles and repositioning himself.

Hermione smiled up at as she brought her hands to her hips and pulled at the two bowties that were keeping her thong on. Draco watched as the barrier between them disappeared with a smirk. "That's hot," he said before tracing a hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs.

Hermione moaned his name as he finally touched her where she needed him most. Draco started kissing her again only this time his tongue was matching the trusts of his fingers. Desire pooled in her stomach until it erupted inside of her and she screamed Draco's name. Coming down from her experience, she gave Draco a lazy smile and pulled him in for another kiss.

Draco pulled away from her for a moment and asked softy, "I know I jut declared myself as your mate, but is it possible to go slowly with the process?"

Hermione smiled understandingly. "Of course, I wouldn't rush you, I can wait until you're ready for the next step," Hermione said.

"Really, thank you Mia," Draco said with a huge smile.

"But if we are going to do this I think we should reposition ourselves so my mouth is away from your neck. I don't want to bite and mark you before your ready," she said with a laugh.

Draco smiled and rolled off her. He grabbed all the pillows at the head of the bed and began stacking them. He turned to Hermione and asked, "But I can still bite you?"

"Would you like to bite me?" she asked with a smirk her hand slowly tracing her body. Draco nodded gulping as her hands went across her breasts and down her stomach. "Then yes you can still bite me," she said.

"How do you want me?" Hermione asked innocently, continuing her ministrations on herself. She watched his erection twitch and throb at his excitement. Before he could say anything she crawled across the bed to the pile of pillows and made herself comfortable on the pillows, ass enticingly in the air for him, before looking back and smiling at Draco who was moving towards her. "Like this or-"she started to say but broke off as she watched him lie down and grab her waist. He was under her and had her positioned so she was on his face.

Draco licked her juices and proceeded to eat her out, her body shook on top of him as he brought her to her second orgasm. He gave her one final lick before pulling away and moving behind her. He positioned himself and slowly pushed himself inside her. He gasped and gripped her hips, determined not to cum, but she was so tight and hot. He let her adjust to his size before beginning his movements. He tired to be gentle, but part way through Hermione urged him to "go harder, please," while panting. He pulled her hips to him and started to thrust harder, making her meet him.

"Oh yes, like that…" Hermione said, her voice trailing off as she climbed to the peak for a third time that night. She felt her teeth extend, surprisingly painlessly and she grabbed a pillow to her. As she started to cum she bit into the pillow, refraining from biting her mate.

Draco moved back onto his heels and pulled her onto his lap thrusting into her still. He knew he was going to cum before she finished her orgasm so he pulled her by the hair, bending her head to the side and bit her along the jugular. She screamed into her pillow and clenched around his member. "Holy shit," Draco cried out as he came with her.

They sat there for a moment before Draco pulled out of her and they lay down together snuggling under the blankets. "That was intense," Draco said.

"It was wonderful," Hermione said. They both smiled. Draco noticed feathers on the bed next to them. He looked over and seen the demolished pillow.

Hermione looked at where he was staring at and blushed. "Yeah…" she said and trailed off. Draco hugged her to him and they both drifted off.

THE NEXT MORNING

(THIS IS MAINLY BLAISE'S POINT OF VIEW BUT AFTER THIS HERMIONE'S NAME WILL BE MIA)

Blaise wakes up to find Draco missing and thought he had already woken up and gone down for breakfast. Shrugging his shoulders he got up and went to shower and dress.

Changing into beige pants and a black button down shirt he went over to his sister room to wake the sleeping beauty from her sleep. He knocked gently on the door and called to her, "Mia its Blaise, wake up its breakfast time," he heard some movement and waited.

"Come in," Mia called.

As he walked in, he noticed a lot of things, disarrayed clothing on the floor, men's joggers, a night gown. What's left of the scrap of underwear she must have worn, feathers everywhere on the bed and the biggest thing of all, his little sister and his best friend snuggled together, not hiding any of it.

"I'm surprised," Blaise said.

"Of what?" Mia asked.

"That you didn't try to hide all this from me," Blaise said.

"What would be the point, you would have found out anyways, and plus, he's my mate, and to be honest mom and dad would be much happier if I got the ritual over with and can stop worrying about me and start on you." Mia stated.

"Very true," Blaise said, "But I came to tell you its breakfast time I will meet you two down there." He turned away but paused before he got to the door. "Oh and Draco, hurt her and I will make you wish you didn't," was all he said before he was gone and the doors were closed behind him.

Giggling like two teenagers in love they hurriedly had a quick shower, filled with more laughter and dressed to go down to breakfast.


End file.
